BELLADONA
by HOTARU SATURN BLACK
Summary: El siguiente fic debía participar en el Reto: Truco o Trato, asusta o muere del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP), pero no lo termine a tiempo. Ren tendrá una visita de lo más extraña en este 31 de octubre y se quedará con él hasta que ambos hayan aprendido a vivir con el uno con el otro. Kuon x Kyoko x Ren.
1. Separación

**Disclaimer: **El siguiente fic debía participar en el Reto: Truco o Trato, asusta o muere del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP), pero no lo termine a tiempo. Skip Beat! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura. Esta historia me vino a la mente cuando tire una moneda al aire, cosas más raras me han sucedido.

Constará de varios capítulos, los cuales aún no sé con certeza la cantidad. Y hay traducción de diálogos.

* * *

**BELLADONA**

**-O-**

"_Belladona: en italiano es una mujer hermosa, en nuestro idioma un veneno mortífero. Un ejemplo irrefutable de que ambas lenguas coinciden en lo esencial"_

_Ambrose Gwinett Bierce_

_Periodista y escritor estadounidense_

**-O-**

* * *

Este treinta y uno de octubre no había sido lo que Tsugura Ren tenía planeado. Yashiro le había ayudado a despejar su agenda para que tuviera libre la tarde y noche de este día. Había ideado pasar todo este tiempo con Kyoko tranquilamente viendo películas de horror y misterio; y comiendo palomitas de maíz con mantequilla para celebrar las fiestas de Halloween al estilo americano, bueno a su estilo americano. Al ser hijo del matrimonio Hizuri, gran parte de esta celebración era pasarlo en casa a veces con sus padres, cuando podían estar con él debido a sus compromisos sociales y a veces alocadamente cuando Lory Takarada se hacía presente de improviso; o las más que se repetían solo o con alguna de las niñeras.

Había organizado todo y había confirmado que ella no tuviera ocupada. Se iban a ver en el departamento de él, pero ocurrió que ella tuvo que cubrir a su compañera Kotonami Kanae en la filmación de un comercial alusivo a estas fechas de una reconocida marca de hamburguesas liderada por un payaso demasiado sonriente para su gusto; ya que la pelinegra tuvo que viajar para la filmación del capítulo final del dorama donde actualmente trabajaba.

_«Lo siento mucho Tsugura san, pero tengo que responder por mi mejor amiga. Ella lo haría por mí. Prometo que lo retribuiré en cuanto podamos vernos. Cocinaré algo muy rico para usted»,_ recordaba él las palabras de la ambarina, pero también la sensación de pérdida que no experimentaba desde hace tiempo, Kyoko se había convertido rápidamente en alguien muy importante. No, más bien había ocupado el lugar que tenía desde hace mucho. Ese rincón en sombras de su corazón anhelaba la luz que ella irradiaba.

El claxon del auto que estaba detrás de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No le había ocurrido desde hace mucho que se distrajera en un semáforo, pero desde que ella había vuelto a su vida, a su muy ordenada, pero gris vida; se sentía que estaba al mismo tiempo entre la razón y la locura. Aunque intentara suprimir esa parte de sí mismo, se había dado cuenta que jamás podría volver a encadenarla. Le llegó como una revelación al leer una entrevista que le hicieron a Anthony Hopkins, después de declarar que no volvería a encarnar a su personaje más emblemático, el Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

_«Creo que la frialdad sirve para esconder las verdaderas heridas emocionales que los personajes tienen. Me gusta es frialdad. Es parte de mi naturaleza. Creo que la forma más saludable de vivir la vida es ser amigo de la bestia que tenemos dentro. Bueno, no precisamente la bestia, sino la sombra, el lado oscuro de nuestra naturaleza con todas sus imperfecciones»*****,_ recordó el mientras doblaba hacia la izquierda en el siguiente semáforo.

Se escuchó un fuerte ruido cuando un auto que iba delante del suyo freno, pero no pudo esquivar a la persona que estaba cruzando frente a él, y el conductor se dio a la fuga dejando a una mujer tirada en la calle. Por desgracia no había casi personas transitando por ahí en esa hora de la tarde. El actor se bajó de su automóvil y acudió a ayudarla, para su sorpresa se encontró con una gitana, de piel canela y ojos muy negros que parecían escudriñar su alma, al parecer no había sido un golpe fuerte, pero hizo que se desbalanceara y cayera. Él le ayudo a levantarse y ambos subieron a la acera, pero ella seguía con su análisis visual. Finalmente le dijo con una sonrisa de dientes muy blancos:

—¡Gracia! Saleroso, ere una persona muy amable.

Ren no le comprendió bien, aunque sabía hablar español no comprendía el acento que ella estaba usando. Decidió probar con el inglés.

—_Are you okay?_ [¿Está usted bien?]

—No me comprende, hermoso… bueno no importa, lo viaje ilustran ¿no? ¡hum! veamo… —se golpeaba ligeramente con la punta de su dedo índice derecho los labios, pensando en qué decirle a su salvador.

—_Thanks for helping, handsome._ [Gracias por ayudarme, guapo]

—_Come with me. I'll take you to a nearby hospital._ [Venga conmigo. La llevaré a un hospital cercano]

—_Not necessary. But I will thank you like my people when you have been treated well._ [No es necesario. Pero te daré las gracias como lo hace mi gente cuando se le ha tratado bien]

Ren se desconcertó ante esta última frase, sabía que el pueblo de ella era nómada, pero jamás había visto a ninguno de ellos en Japón y menos vestidos a la vieja usanza, pero no debería haberle extrañado, ya que dicen que todo puede pasar en la víspera de Todos Los Santos.

—_Don't worry. You will leave benefited._ [No te preocupes, saldrás beneficiado]

Esto último dejó aún más confundido al actor.

—_Take this._ [Toma esto]

Le coloco en la palma de su mano derecha un pequeño frasco transparente que contenía un líquido de color marrón.

—_This liquid will help you learn more about it eats you up inside. It's your decision. Two creatures living in you, but it make you who you are. _[Este líquido te ayudará a conocer más sobre eso que te carcome por dentro. Es tu decisión. Hay dos seres en ti, pero eso te hace quien eres]

Él se quedó viendo la botellita y su contenido pareció brillar. Volteo a ver dónde se encontraba la extraña chica que se la dio, pero no estaba; se había ido. En su lugar encontró una nota, la cual decía:

_You will know more about you and her, but beware!_

_This is Belladonna liquid and you can't use more than two drops dissolved in 100 milliliters of pure water bathed in first ray of the moon tonight._

_Emerald, your new friend._

[Sabrás más de ti y de ella, pero ¡cuidado!

Esto es belladona líquida y no puedes usar más de dos gotas disueltas en 100 mililitros de agua pura bañada con el primer rayo de luna de esta noche.

Esmeralda, tu nueva amiga]

—¡¿Belladona?! Esto es veneno. Esta mujer está loca si pretende que voluntariamente la beba —estaba a punto de tirar el pequeño contenedor a la alcantarilla cuando volvió a brillar en su mano —. Debo estar demente al considerar hacerlo. No cabe duda que Yashiro tiene razón al sugerirme unas vacaciones.

Se lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de piel y volvió a subirse a su deportivo para emprender el viaje hacia su departamento.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

—Mogami chan, hemos acabado con las tomas grupales, ahora vendrán las individuales. Te repito que te agradezco que nos hayas rescatado a última hora… de verdad necesitaba a tu personaje de Hongo Mio para inspirarme. Es que ella es la cumbre, la cúspide de la más pura y refinada maldad… —le decía y le decía eufórico el director del comercial a una resignada chica.

_«Sino fuera porque se trataba de Moko san y que me lo pidió el presidente hubiera dicho que no. Yo quería ir a ver a Tsugura san»._

La pelinaranja enseguida se negó mentalmente esos pensamientos tratando de recomponer lo dicho por su subconsciente.

_«No, no, yo quería ver las películas de miedo a las que me invito, nada más», _se mentía a sí misma, pero su interior la traicionó de nuevo.

_«No te mientas, quieres verlo a él. Tu odias las cintas de terror, aceptaste su invitación porque podrías estar a su lado durante algún tiempo»_, ella se tapó los oídos en vano al tratar de acallar su voz interior.

—¿Te sientes mal? Descansa un poco, he sido un desconsiderado. Desde muy temprano hemos estado filmado y de seguro no has almorzado —dijo el hombrecillo apenado —, pero le pondré remedio a esto —se giró y grito a todos en el set — treinta minutos para comer. Ve a tu camerino después de ingerir algo ligero y recuéstate.

Ella así lo hizo. No quería discutir con alguien con respecto a su estado de ánimo.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Ren se encontraba en penumbras recostado en la cama de su habitación, en la cómoda derecha reposaba un objeto que contenía la muerte en grandes dosis, pero que podía ser un excelente tranquilizante en pequeñas cantidades y por un corto tiempo.

Tomó el frasco y se dirigió al baño con intención de tirarlo por el inodoro, pero de nuevo el líquido brillo y él desistió de su propósito. Se volteó hacia el lavabo y vio el vaso que usaba para enjuagarse los dientes después del cepillado, lo agarró y llenó. Vio hacia arriba y el espejo le devolvió la imagen de Kuon a pesar de que aún seguía con su disfraz.

Esto lo asustó, pero aun así se encamino hacia la sala para consultar el reloj que reposaba en una de sus paredes.

—Son las 18:58 de la tarde, la luna saldrá en breve ¿qué me sucede? No es posible que crea que esto responderá a mis preguntas —aún con vacilación se acercó a la ventana que daba a la calle y por ella sacó el vaso con agua para que fuera tocado por el primer rayo del satélite lunar.

_«Esta noche es propicia para conocer la naturaleza verdadera de nuestra alma»_, se escuchó una voz en su cabeza, la cual seguía empujándolo hacía el descubrimiento de sus más escondidos secretos.

_«Deja que Kuon platique de frente contigo. Deja que te mire a los ojos y que responda a tus preguntas»_, continuaba susurrando en su mente.

_«Ambos deben de hablar y ver a quien es la causa de su desasosiego; la que a su vez es el anhelo de los dos»_, estas palabras estaban haciendo mella en su alma, pero no le importó. Lo bebería y esperaría por las respuestas que necesitaba, pero que tanto temía.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Mogami Kyoko seguía con la grabación del comercial, el descanso le había ayudado y se sentía menos deprimida, había decidido cambiar su actitud y volverla más positiva; no porque estaba vestida como una zombi adolecente se iba a comportar como una muerta viviente. Este era un trabajo y lo sacaría adelante.

Mañana por la mañana iría a ver a su sempai con los artículos que ya había enlistado y le haría un fabuloso desayuno, podría apostar su enredada cabellera que no había estado alimentándose correctamente.

—Es tu turno de filmar junto al nuevo postre, Mogami chan —fue el llamado que le hizo el director lo que la sacó de su reflexión.

—Sí, Miyamoto san, enseguida estoy con usted —fue la respuesta de la joven actriz.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

El actor se encontraba sudando frío y revolcándose en su cama debido a que había ingerido la peligrosa sustancia. Se hallaba inmóvil, pero consciente de lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo. Se estaba manifestando en él la dualidad que le había dicho la romaní. Era un dolor agudo e intenso, sentía que miles de agujas calientes atravesaban su organismo, pero sobretodo notaba como se estaba dividiendo su alma. Hasta que ya no percibió algo más, todo había acabado.

—¡Hey! Eso fue intenso ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo, Ren?

—Sí, fue muy intenso y casi mortal ¿en qué estaría pensando para tomarme ese brebaje del demonio? —fue en ese momento que el moreno se dio cuenta que estaba hablando cara a cara con su contraparte rubia. Su rostro se había desarticulado en una espantosa mueca de horror.

—Ninguno estaba pensando con la cabeza que tenemos sobre los hombros —Kuon hizo el ademán de señalarse la entrepierna —y quita esa estúpida mueca del rostro. Al parecer sea lo que sea que haga esa droga, lo hizo con nosotros.

El rubio se levantó del lecho y comenzó a inspeccionar la recamara.

—Nuestros gustos han cambiado, pero tú lo llevaste al extremo. Está bien que hayas querido librarte de mí, pero aquí no se refleja tu yo verdadero. Este lugar esta tal y como te lo entrego el chiflado de Lory. No le has añadido nada que sea de tu gusto personal.

—Esto es imposible, tú no puedes estar aquí. Estoy delirando, debo dormirme y esperar que ceda la fiebre que es lo que está ocasionando este delirio —Ren no podía creer que estaba hablando consigo mismo en forma materializada, con la apariencia que tuvo en el pasado y que lo estuviera molestando con críticas hacia su hogar.

—No te esfuerces en ignorarme, aunque yo tampoco sepa como ocurrió esto no te permitiré que niegues que estoy aquí frente a ti —contesto Kuon fríamente.

Ambos hombres representaban el día y la noche, tenían el mismo rostro y similares reacciones, pero ¿podrían estar en la misma habitación sin llegar a matarse?

* * *

**Notas:**

******* Este fragmento fue extraído de una entrevista realizada a Anthony Hopkins por la revista Gran Cinema, la cual se publica en México.**

* * *

**Comentarios:**

**Gracias por la paciencia Aretha Atrahasis y con mucho cariño va dedicado a ti.**

**Hotaru.**


	2. Enfrentamiento

**Disclaimer:** El siguiente fic debía participar en el Reto: Truco o Trato, asusta o muere del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP), pero no lo termine a tiempo. Skip Beat! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura. Esta historia me vino a la mente cuando tire una moneda al aire, cosas más raras me han sucedido.

Constará de varios capítulos, los cuales aún no sé con certeza la cantidad.

¡Advertencia! Hay escenas con lenguaje vulgar. Era necesario, de vez en cuando dependiendo de la situación hemos dicho algo impropio, sobretodo en situaciones de estrés.

* * *

**BELLADONA**

**-O-**

"_Belladona: en italiano es una mujer hermosa, en nuestro idioma un veneno mortífero. Un ejemplo irrefutable de que ambas lenguas coinciden en lo esencial"_

_Ambrose Gwinett Bierce_

_Periodista y escritor estadounidense_

**-O-**

* * *

—¡Párate! Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer —fue una orden, no una petición lo dicho por el rubio.

—¿Eres idiota? —Kuon alzó la ceja izquierda con respecto a la ironía de insultarse a sí mismo— ¿qué responderíamos ante el «parecido»? —El moreno hizo la seña de comillas en el aire mientras hablaba— De ninguna forma saldremos hasta que volvamos a ser uno.

—Eres el menos indicado para decidir volvernos uno de nuevo —su rostro revelaba cada una de sus emociones al contrario de su contraparte que aún en esta situación controlaba sus músculos faciales, no así sus ojos que mostraban lo que las facciones de él exhibían sin decoro—, ¡pobre «Ren»! Siempre en dominio de sí. Siempre ocultando el lado oscuro de su ser —le decía con mordacidad a su mitad—. Me has lanzado al olvido de tu memoria y ahora pretendes que sea un manso cordero y haga lo que «tu» quieras. No, no. Yo soy libre otra vez y pretendo disfrutarlo hasta que se termine.

Kuon se dirigía hacia el _living_, tenía una teoría que probar antes de decidir el siguiente movimiento. Ren lo siguió de cerca, rumiando palabras más que altisonantes.

—Ni siquiera eso puedes hacer ahora. Insúltame ¡Vamos! ¿Qué? No tienes pelotas.

El «japonés» estaba a nada de perder la paciencia.

—La última vez que las vi estaban en su lugar —respondió a la pulla.

—Ahora entiendo porque te llaman el «árbol de navidad», las tienes de adorno.

—Vete a la mierda.

—¡Bravo! Hasta que dices algo con sentido —tomó un cenicero que estaba en la mesa central de la sala y lo arrojó contra una de las esquinas del departamento.

Otra ceja izquierda se alzó, en esta ocasión la del actor principal de Lory's Majestic Entertainment.

—¡_Ok_! Puedo tomar objetos sólidos, siguiente paso… —él salió por la puerta principal, seguido de un expectante Tsugura, quien ya había tomado las llaves de su auto.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó el de cabello negro.

Kuon con las manos en los bolsillos, a paso lento de matón y con una sonrisa que no era precisamente de chico bueno le contestó —quiero ver a alguien, _«pero sobretodo quiero que me vea solamente a mí»._

_«Mogami san»_, la imagen de la chica vino inmediatamente al cerebro del pelinegro.

—Ella está trabajando, no podemos interrumpirla.

—Yo nunca te invite a venir conmigo.

—¡Claro que sí! Acabas de decirlo en la habitación.

—No me acuerdo.

—¡Óyeme pendejo! Ya me hartaste, nos regresamos y pensamos que hacer con esta pinche situación o acabarás con mi pie en tu trasero ¡Ya me cargaste! Y te voy a partir la m… —había terminado por perder los estribos.

Se oyó una tercera voz, algo cansada y carrasposa, pero con aire distinguido.

—¡Oiga joven! Por muy buen actor que sea no es un lenguaje propio para emplearlo a la mitad del pasillo y menos a estas horas de la noche —se trataba de la señora Wakaba, una actriz retirada, quien es su vecina.

—¿Perdón? —Tsugura Ren trataba de entender a qué se refería la octogenaria, pero Kuon ya había deducido lo que ocurría.

—Estamos ensayando una obra de teatro —dijo el americano.

—No sé quién haya escrito tan soez libreto, pero esas palabras insolentes no deben ser dichas en ninguna circunstancia. En mis tiempos había respeto hacia el público —le recriminó la anciana dama.

Ren decidió tomar las riendas de la discusión, pues no confiaba en su alter ego.

—Señora Wakaba, tiene usted toda la razón. Quiero que nos disculpe por haberla despertado a estas horas impropias, pero cuando la inspiración llega nos olvidamos hasta de donde estamos —le dio una de sus «encantadoras» sonrisas a la ex artista—. Usted como gran figura teatral debe comprendernos.

Ella se ruborizó como una quinceañera y cambió en un instante su agria actitud.

—Yo sé lo que es estar emocionada por un trabajo ¡Oh! Qué memorias vienen a mi mente — recordó con ensueño la longeva mujer—. En fin, por favor sea menos ruidoso y por los diálogos que alcance a oír debe tratarse de cine negro o algo parecido a las pandillas ¿verdad? Bueno… me atrevo por mi experiencia a darle un consejo —lo miro como estudiándolo —, he visto sus trabajos anteriores, he de decir que me han gustado; pero me había estado preguntando cuando podría decidirse a hacer algo diferente. Tal vez sin que lo notara se estaba moviendo en su zona de confort.

El histrión sintió como si lo hubieran mojado con agua fría. Algo parecido le acababa de decir su yo pasado, quien en este momento se encontraba detrás de su interlocutora mirándolo fijamente.

—Veo que lo desconcerté. Muchas veces en nuestra profesión nos dejamos encasillar. Me es grato que haya tomado el riesgo de no ser el caballero intachable que vemos en la mayoría de sus producciones.

La señora Wakaba le dio la espalda y regreso sobre sus pasos a su hogar, pero se detuvo para terminar de decirle con céfiro sofisticado.

—Una cosa más. Procure no hablar sólo ni en plural de usted cuando le pregunten que hace, se dice por ahí que en la carrera artística se tiene un poco de locura, pero es mejor que se siga tratando de un rumor. Por favor no lo confirme. Buenas noches, Tsugura kun.

Después de hacer mención a ese pequeño detalle cerró la puerta tras de sí sin saber el gesto de interrogación en el rostro del actor, el cual se fue transformando en uno de alivio.

—No te vio. No pueden verte —dijo muy contento.

—Me di cuenta antes que tú, pero no me importa. De todos modos me voy —la determinación de Kuon era palpable, aunque él no lo fuera.

—No creo que puedas ir muy lejos. Ahora sé que solamente puedo verte yo, no me da la gana de acompañarte.

—De acuerdo, lo que quería de ti ya lo tengo —le respondió altaneramente mientras le mostraba el juego de llaves de su coche.

Ren trató de quitárselas de un manotazo, pero él fue más rápido y corrió hacia las escaleras. Su condición le daba ventaja sobre el moreno, quien lo perseguía, pero sentía aún los efectos de la pócima.

Por fortuna no se toparon con alguien durante la carrera. Llegaron al estacionamiento privado y el rubio divisó el vehículo, se dirigió hacia él, pero fue interceptado por su persecutor. El pelinegro lo estrelló con la puerta del conductor y logró sujetarlo para advertirle sobre su decisión.

—No vas a ir a molestarla. Tiene que estar concentrada sin ninguna distracción.

La cara de rufián de Hizuri se manifestó con las palabras escuchadas. Se resistía a cambiar de idea y le reprochó:

—Solamente estoy haciendo lo que tú también quieres. Desde que ella te dijo que no podría estar hoy contigo, tu mal humor ha ido en ascenso, pero te niegas a tus deseos, pero yo no.

Se logró soltar del agarre y se colocó en posición de ataque. Quien pudiera ver la escena pensaría que eran gemelos o hermanos mellizos con alguna rencilla sin importancia, pero era todo lo contrario. Dos caras de una misma moneda a punto de chocar entre sí.

La pelea comenzó de una forma muy equitativa, ambos poseían los mismos conocimientos de lucha, lo que ocasionaba que los golpes lanzados fueran interceptados sin problema. Kuon peleaba limpiamente confiando en su fuerza física, Ren había aprendido a analizar a sus contrincantes. Esta pequeña diferencia que radicaba en sus caracteres le dio una pequeña ventaja al actor. Cuando el ex delincuente le aventó una patada al rostro, Tsugura Ren se dejó caer en el suelo y rápidamente giro sobre su eje para conectar un golpe a la pierna que sostenía el peso de su oponente con la suya, derribándole en el acto. El blondo cayó cual fardo y de espaldas al piso, lo que aprovechó el moreno para asentarle en el pecho una tijera con la misma extremidad inferior, la riña hubiera seguido, pero fue interrumpida por un visitante.

—¿Tsugura san? ¿Qué le ocurrió? —Preguntó una confundida Mogami Kyoko en lo que recorría con la vista el aparcadero —. ¿Por qué esta tirado en el suelo?

Ambos se tensaron al escuchar aquella voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí Mogami san? —con dificultad se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

—El rodaje terminó antes de lo esperado, por lo que decidí venir a verlo; le llame a su número celular, pero al no contestarme —le respondió su pupila —me preocupe—. Esto último lo dijo apenada.

Él se enterneció y casi se olvidó que no estaban solos cuando advirtió al lado de la muchacha a su contraparte. Kuon estaba inspeccionando a Kyoko demasiado cerca, por lo visto tampoco respetaba el espacio personal. Vio como este la rodeaba, le tocaba el cabello, lo que ella sintió como una brisa. Observó con detenimiento su rostro y le dijo a su copia:

—Su cara de niña ya no está, pero sus ojos tienen aún el brillo de la inocencia. Es bonita siendo Kyoko chan, pero por lo que he visto a través de ti también es muy ardiente. En ella también viven dos seres, sólo que aún no sé conocen. Definitivamente será la joya más preciada de mi corona —. Tocó la faz de la chica con natural e inusual ternura. Tenía la mirada que le dirigía Ren cada vez que ella no le veía, aquellos ojos verdes reflejaban amor.

_«Así debo de verme yo cuando la miro»_, pensó él mientras le prestaba atención a los movimientos de su doble.

—Tsugura san ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? —inquirió preocupada. Había sacado un espejo de su bolso para revisar que no le hubieran quedado residuos del maquillaje de zombi.

La esencia de Kuon se colocó a la espalda de la ambarina y le sopló a su nuca, ella se estremeció y volteó buscando la causa. Uno de sus pequeños guardianes demoniacos se asomó para revisar el área.

—¡Oh! Esto sí que es una autentica sorpresa ¿Puedes hablar? Eres una Kyoko chan en miniatura. Ven conmigo —tomó delicadamente al pequeño demonio para contemplarlo a detalle.

El asustado ser era el mismo que tiempo atrás fue secuestrado por Reino y temía que lo volvieran a alejar de su señora.

—No te preocupes pequeñina, no te hare daño —y sonrió como el emperador de la noche. El atemorizado diablillo estaba también confundido, viendo a Ren y a su captor sucesivamente.

_«¡Amaaaaaa! Son dos. Son dos»_, gritó entusiasta. _«Tendremos más alimento»_. Su miedo se esfumo para dar paso a la admiración.

Ren podría jurar que al americano le habían salido un par de orejas y rabo de lobo de color dorado, el cual se movía alegremente. Él no veía la causa del entusiasmo del rubio, quien estaba entretenido jugando con algo entre sus manos, pero que no alcanzaba a distinguir.

—Sempai, si le molesto con mi visita puedo irme —Kyoko había notado que el semblante del actor estaba de piedra, mirando a la distancia y pensó que tal vez lo había importunado.

Él calló en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y procedió a recomponer la situación.

—Discúlpame Mogami san, pero me siento un poco mal. No tienes por qué creer que no me agrada tu presencia —le contestó con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—En eso te doy la razón, yo también quiero que se quede —completo Hizuri, que se había incorporado con su pequeño amiguito sentado en su hombro—. Todavía tengo dudas que despejar ¿Verdad, _my friend_? —se estaba dirigiendo a la criatura invisible.

Una palpitación en la sien izquierda del actor estaba haciendo acto de presencia por lo que creía una provocación de su otra mitad. Para él no era visible el mini acompañante del ojiverde.

La chica se acercó a él con preocupación al advertir que su rostro tenía algunos hematomas.

—Por Kami sama ¿Quién se atrevió a golpearlo?

Ambos reaccionaron ante la pregunta de la pelinaranja.

—Dile que… te golpeaste con el volante del carro al ayudar a la gitana. Rápido, porque conociéndola va a hacer un alboroto de esto —le mandó el causante de sus golpes.

Ren iba a hablar cuando notó que ella estaba marcando el número de emergencia de la policía.

—Mogami san, no es necesario que llames a alguien —hábilmente le quito el aparato de las manos y continuó con su disertación —, esto se debió a que en la mañana frené bruscamente al ver que habían atropellado a una mujer.

Los ambarinos ojos de Kyoko se abrieron denotando susto y por inercia acarició el rostro de su mentor.

—No te preocupes, yo estoy bien y ella también —le dijo mientras su kohai seguía con su exploración.

La bolsa de los víveres que traía la joven se rompió matando el intimo momento.

—¡Oh! Voy a levantarlos —ella se agachó para realizar la labor. Él se disponía a ayudarla cuando observó en la mano derecha del rubio una de las manzanas, se dirigió hacia él cuando este la hizo puré.

—Ni creas que estaré como espectador durante las «escenas de amor». Ella es tan tuya como mía ¡que no se te olvide, «amigo»!

—Eres…

—Tsugura san ¿tendrá de casualidad una bolsa en su auto?

—Atiéndela, yo regreso al departamento —se dio media vuelta para volver.

Había un espectador que no perdía detalle del escenario. _«¡Oh! Los emperadores se pelearon hace un momento. Sí la señora no hubiera llegado… Interesante»._

—Tsugura san ¿me escuchó? —preguntó expectante la actriz.

—Claro, permíteme voy a buscarla —quiso abrir el automóvil, pero se dio cuenta que se la volvió a hacer. Kuon se había llevado las llaves del deportivo.

Se escuchó el sonido de la apertura de las puertas. El rubio había apretado el mando a distancia.

_«Ni creas que iba a dejar que te la llevarás lejos de mí»_, fue el pensamiento del ex pandillero cuando dio una última mirada hacia donde estaban ellos.

—Mogami san, tengo una duda —preguntó mientras le ayudaba a recoger los alimentos— ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Kyoko lo miró como sino entendiera a que se refería con su pregunta y le respondió:

—Sempai ¿acaso no fue usted quien dejó esta nota pegada a su puerta?

Él la tomó y al principio leyó:

_Mogami san: si llegarás a venir y no me encuentras, estoy en el estacionamiento revisando el motivo de un ruido desconocido en mi auto. Ven a verme._

_Ren._

Las letras se desdibujaron para formar un mensaje completamente distinto, el cual lo asusto y molesto en igual manera.

_I'm glad you risky!_

_You must discover yourself and help her discover, both in need, even just three in this equation._

_On this night where anything can happen, help yourself to forgive and you be reconciled with yourself and finally dropped that bandage on your third eye._

_To you left several more tests._

_Your newly acquired friend, Emerald._

[_¡Me alegra que te hayas arriesgado! _

_Descúbrete y ayúdala a descubrirse, ambos lo necesitan, aunque sean tres en esta ecuación. _

_En esta noche donde todo puede ocurrir; ayúdate a perdonar, reconcíliate contigo mismo y deja caer por fin la venda que cubre tu tercer ojo. _

_Te faltan varias pruebas más._

_Tu recientemente adquirida amiga, Esmeralda._]

Ren arrugó el papel soltando un bufido de impotencia frente a una pasmada Kyoko, quien lo veía interrogante. Un tercero que le decía que nunca se aventuraba más allá.

_«¿Entonces qué demonios fue lo que hice cuando interpreté a Cain Heel? ¿Qué quieres de mí, gitana?»_

La noche aún no acababa, pero ya tenía una fuerte migraña y para colmo de males una visita _non grata_ esperando en su morada.

* * *

_**«Continuará»**_

* * *

**Comentarios:**

**- ****Los números de emergencia en Japón son:** para la policía es el 110 y ambulancias el 119. Para la policía y para información en inglés es el 35-01-0110. La mayoría de teléfonos públicos tienen un botón rojo para casos de emergencia. Hay que descolgar el teléfono, presionar el botón rojo y marcar el número de emergencia (110 ó 119), según sea la cuestión. En caso de pérdida de sus documentos acuda a la policía y póngase en contacto con su consulado más próximo.

* * *

**Gracias por la paciencia ****Aretha Atrahasis**** y con mucho cariño va dedicado a ti.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Hotaru.**


	3. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: **El siguiente fic debía participar en el Reto: Truco o Trato, asusta o muere del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP), pero no lo termine a tiempo. Skip Beat! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura. Esta historia me vino a la mente cuando tire una moneda al aire, cosas más raras me han sucedido.

Constará de varios capítulos, los cuales aún no sé con certeza la cantidad.

* * *

**BELLADONA**

**-O-**

"_Belladona: en italiano es una mujer hermosa, en nuestro idioma un veneno mortífero. _

_Un ejemplo irrefutable de que ambas lenguas coinciden en lo esencial"_

_Ambrose Gwinett Bierce_

_Periodista y escritor estadounidense_

**-O-**

* * *

Se escucharon sollozos ahogados en la penumbra de la habitación. Solamente el brillo del televisor alejaba las sombras que se proyectaban en las paredes del salón principal. Cuatro personajes de lo más curioso veían las imágenes que se sucedían en la pantalla, dos de ellos eran los que causaban los ruiditos sofocados, pero solamente se escuchaba la voz femenina, pues aunque su actual naturaleza exterior no debería permitirles a ambos disfrutar de la trama trágica, pero sublime de la película; su verdadera esencia pesaba en sus corazones.

Kyoko estaba disfrutando de la proyección de cinta «Dolls» del director japonés Kitano Takeshi, mientras arrellanada sujetaba la manta con la que se envolvió en el sofá, sus ojos llorosos estaban pendientes del filme, a su lado comiendo _popcorns_ con mantequilla estaba su pequeño demonio también envuelto en la fina tela que con anterioridad estaba en el cuarto del anfitrión, quien junto con su dueña estaba fascinado con las historias que componían todo el drama. Ella estaba en el centro del elegante mueble y flanqueándola estaban dos estatuas de lo más hermosas, sí el escultor _Miguel Ángel_ los hubiera conocido, se podría ver otro tipo de _David_ en la _Galleria della Accademia_ en Florencia, Italia; pues sus rasgos eran de lo más fascinantes, aunque en este momento sus rostros no expresaran emoción alguna. A su derecha estaba sentado el moreno, quien fingía ver la televisión, pero cada dos por tres observaba las facciones de la chica y a su izquierda se encontraba el rubio que alternaba su mirada entre la ambarina y el pequeño ser que tenía junto a él; fue Korn quién le estaba suministrando los bocadillos como sí de una mascota se tratase.

_«¿Cómo fue que terminamos en esta situación?»_ pesaron ambos a la vez.

_«Estoy seguro que había comprado la Dolls americana»,_ se dijo el actor en lo que trataba de recordar el día que Yashiro se había presentado con en su departamento con varios DVD's entre los cuales se encontraba «Dolls» de Stuart Gordon. Recordaba bien el hecho, pues su representante le había dicho que ya los centros de renta estaban obsoletos y que podría haber descargado la película desde cualquier sitio de venta, a lo que él había respondido que no sería igual a como él pasaba esta fechas cuando era niño.

_«Y falta poco para que se vean los créditos. Definitivamente no es lo que tenía en mente cuando idee esta noche. Nada ha salido según mis planes. Lo único que tengo que agradecer es que ella haya venido hoy, sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo de mi otra visita»_, Ren se asomó un poco para ver a su otra mitad, quien se encontraba al igual que él con la pierna derecha cruzada sobre la izquierda y los brazos traspuestos sobre el pecho. Kuon sólo levantó una ceja en señal de haberlo visto y regresó su cara hacia el visor.

Como había anunciado el histrión la cinta había finalizado y la actriz volvió a prestar atención a su alrededor dándose cuenta que estaba cálidamente cobijada por una frazada que no sabía de dónde había sacado y se sobresaltó aún más al percatarse que estaba demasiado cerca de su sempai, se levantó del sillón como si tuviera resortes y se dirigió hacia la cocina, pues había prometido preparar la cena, aunque ahora se tratara de un bocadillo nocturno.

—Voy por algo para que comamos —dijo como disculpándose.

Ren se incorporó para encender las luces después de haberla perdido de vista, se recostó en la pared donde estaba el control de las lámparas dando un suspiro de frustración. Su contraparte hizo lo propio y se acercó a él con su amiguito en el hombro izquierdo.

—Estás de mala racha ¿eh? — comentó sin tono de burla el ojiverde.

El ser demoniaco de Kyoko se había acomodado bien en su actual asiento para no perder detalle de la conversación entre ambos «emperadores».

—Actualmente deberías decir «estamos» —respondió el también con tranquilidad.

La plática se desarrollaba con bajos decibeles para no llamar la atención de la joven que estaba trabajando en la otra habitación, que aunque estaba alejada del _living_ se debía tomar cualquier precaución.

—Esa no es la película que habíamos elegido —indicó el blondo en lo que señalaba hacia el aparato reproductor.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando —Ren se irguió y fue en busca de la caja del DVD que mostraba el _affiché_ de la cinta «La noche de los muñecos diabólicos» y mientras la examinaba cayó de ella un papel pequeño.

_«¡No otra vez!»_ gritó por dentro el falso ojimarrón.

El americano se le adelanto para levantarlo y leyó:

—«Be patient!»

—¿¡Que sea paciente!?, tienes un sentido del humor muy retorcido Esmeralda —expresó con voz irónica, pero apesadumbrada el japonés.

—Así que esto es obra de esa cíngara —habló su interlocutor.

Ambos se encontraban perdidos en sus pensamientos cuando escucharon una voz familiar.

—Tsugura san ¿quiere sushi con o sin wasabi?

—Con —respondió el rubio.

—Sin —contestó el moreno.

—¡Por favor decídase! —refutó alzando ligeramente la voz Kyoko.

Ambos se miraron asombrados con la respuesta de la joven y dijeron al unísono, pero con distintos semblantes.

—¡Me escuchó! —dijo alegremente Kuon.

—¡Te escuchó! —señaló contritamente Ren.

El ex delincuente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha para comprobar que no haya sido un error lo de hace un momento. La criatura en su hombro se aferró a él fuertemente para no salir por los aires cuando emprendió la marcha.

Detrás se escuchaban los pasos del actor, quien se encomendaba a los dioses en sus adentros.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

_«No me respondió el sempai. Voy a preguntarle directamente. Soy tan maleducada, gritándole en su propia casa ¿Qué ocurre contigo Kyoko? ¿Es qué se te ha fundido el cerebro?»_ se reprendía mentalmente la pelinaranja en lo que se lavaba las manos.

Lo cierto es que no había dejado de pensar en lo cercanamente íntimo que se había tornado el ambiente cuando en vez de ver una película de terror habían visto un descarnado, pero sentimental filme, donde las emociones de los personajes le habían calado hasta lo más hondo.

Cerró el grifo y comenzó una conversación consigo misma rodeada de los muebles y enceres propios de la cocina.

_«Sí alguien me hubiera dicho que me iba a poner sensible con una simple cinta de "chicas", me habría reído en su cara, …» _hizo el ademán de comillas en la palabra chicas mientras su aspecto adquiría las características propias de su caracterización «Hongo Mio», pero poco a se fue transformando en uno ilusionado y dulce.

_«… pero ahora me siento desarmada ante esto. Con él tan cerca de mí, en ese sofá con las luces apagadas y yo llorosa, cobijada por una sabana de punto que estaba tan suavecita y calientita, si me hubiera acercado a su pecho, abrazado o… ¡Kami sama! Si él me hubiera… be…sa…do»_ literalmente la cabeza de Kyoko explotó y una fumarola permanecía encima de ella. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y su faz reflejaba la ausencia de su alma.

Se recompuso y en medio de la cocina se dispuso a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de exorcizar esas ideas.

_«¡Kyoko mala! Debería darte vergüenza el tener esos pensamientos tan impuros acerca de tu maestro. Él que sólo ha visto por tu bien, que solamente ha velado por tu virtud y que desea tu crecimiento profesional»._ Dio rienda suelta a todos los recuerdos en los que Ren le había ayudado y reprendido para su bien, también se imaginó la cara decepcionada de él al conocer las intenciones ocultas de su corazón después de todos los consejos dados y las preciosas horas gastadas en ella.

Se detuvo cabizbaja, con la sensación de un frío vacio a su alrededor, pensando en lo que jamás podría tener y tratando de analizarlo como sí con ello pudiera rechazar la fragilidad de su corazón.

_«Es por esto, por esta clase de emociones que encerré mi corazón bajo mil llaves en una caja de acero donde ni siquiera la luz pudiera llegar, pero estos cerrojos han tenido tan poca resistencia ante él ¿Cuándo fue que escuche el primer candado abrirse? Sí, fue cuando lo vi sonreír al tomar a la princesa rosa después de esa horrible comida ¿pero fue ese el primero en abrirse? No, no fue el primero ¿Cuándo me hice tan consciente de su presencia como hombre y no como figura de autoridad? ¿Cuándo desee que él me viera como mujer y no como su kohai? Él ya tiene a alguien… se lo dijo a Bou. Creó que Tsugura san solamente está esperando a que ella crezca un poco más para confesarle sus sentimientos, al fin y al cabo ¿qué mujer podría rechazar a un hombre como él? Un hombre por el cual vale la pena luchar ¿Qué mujer no estaría orgullosa de ir de su brazo?»_

Sin proponérselo Kyoko derramó lágrimas ante sus reflexiones, segura que en está ocasión no podría hacer lo mismo que hacía con su ex amigo de la infancia; ya no pondría una sonrisa falsa en sus labios para darse la media vuelta y llorar en un rincón. No soportaría la felicidad de él ante sus ojos, si fuese necesario pondría un país como mínimo entre ella y él.

Se secó sus mejillas y enjuagó su rostro en el fregadero para salir y enfrentarse a la causa de sus desvelos actuales.

Estaba saliendo de la cocina cuando oyó pasos y se los atribuyó a su mentor, quien seguramente se estaba dirigiéndose hacia donde ella se encontraba.

_«¡Oh, oh! Viene de seguro a reñirme por mi falta de respeto»_ la novel artista tragó grueso al ver la fría mirada de su tutor en el mundo del espectáculo. Se enderezó y estaba comenzando a hacer una reverencia cuando sucedió algo de lo más extraño, una figura familiar se estaba materializando ante sus sorprendidos ojos.

—Sempai, yo lament…

Las palabras murieron en sus labios… la chica de los ojos color ámbar se convirtió en piedra de forma literal al ver la fantasmal esencia de su querido amigo «Korn», quien avanzaba hacia ella y además traía en uno de sus hombros a una criatura idéntica a la que rescato de las manos de Reino, pero eso no fue nada en comparación a la acción siguiente del rubio.

—¡Hola! Kyoko chan —Kuon la abrazó efusivamente aunque ella no correspondía aún. De pronto la pelinaranja se desbordó en llanto aferrándose a las ropas de él, como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

_«Fuck!»_ fue lo único coherente que alcanzó a pensar Ren cuando vio como su compañera de trabajo se sujetaba a su contraparte. Había dado por hecho que ella no sabría de la insólita visita de su pasado.

Eran completamente irracionales los celos que sentía por la escena que estaba contemplando. La mujer de la que está enamorado en brazos de un hombre que diciendo la verdad era él mismo, pero que no era él. Sé obligó a permanecer donde estaba apretando los puños para no golpearlo en presencia de su invitada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué… moriste? ¿Qué ocurrió? —fueron las preguntas que la joven le dirigió en primer lugar, sin levantar su rostro del pecho de él.

El rubio quien se había apoyado en la cabeza de ella, se irguió y la miró confusamente tratando de comprenderla. Ella subió la vista hacia sus verdes orbes y miró el desconcierto en ellos, se despego lentamente de él y observó que ya no era transparente sino tan sólido como todos las personas comunes, pero para sí su amigo era un ser mágico que probablemente necesitaba algo más de tiempo para ser corpóreo.

—¿Por qué piensas que estoy muerto?

_«Su voz es exacta a la de Tsugura san»._ Fue en ese instante que recordó donde estaba y al hombre que permanecía alejado de ellos respetando su emotivo reencuentro.

Ella asomo la vista hacia donde se encontraba el actor más cotizado de Asia, pero inconscientemente no había dejado de estar pegada al cuerpo de su amigo. La mirada que le dirigió su mentor fue igual a la que había visto cuando Reino la acorraló y él lo amenazó casi de muerte, por instinto se pego más a Korn; como si con su cuerpo pudiera defenderlo de la furia de su sempai.

—No me has respondido pequeña Kyoko ¿por qué piensas que estoy muerto? —volvió a preguntar el americano haciendo en el proceso que la chica centrará su atención en él y dejará de ver a su otra mitad.

—Fue una tontería, pero mi corazón se rompió al pensar que estaba ante tu fantasma, por un momento olvide que eras el príncipe del país de las hadas y que nada en este plano terrenal podría dañarte —contestó dulcemente mientras contemplaba de nuevo la cara adulta de su amigo.

Tres gotas de sudor rodaron de tres sienes distintas. Ren había lanzado un suspiro de contención, Kuon esbozó una sonrisa boba, pero nerviosa y el demonito no podía creer que su ama fuera tan inocente, pues él ya había comprendido la trama tan enredada que se estaba desarrollando en esta noche de brujas.

El ex pandillero fue quien rompió el incomodo silencio que se instaló después de la cándida respuesta de la actriz.

—Te puedo asegurar que estoy vivo y he esperado ansioso que nos volviéramos a reunir —Kuon deslizó su dedo índice derecho por la mejilla de ella, acariciándola en el proceso y obteniendo de la muchacha una encantadora sonrisa que fue correspondida por él.

—¡Hum! ¡Hum! —se escuchó un sonido de carraspeo por parte del moreno.

_«Tenía que meterse»_, fue el comentario interno del blondo.

Kyoko se liberó del abrazo y fue a disculparse con su anfitrión, pues de nueva cuenta se había olvidado de él. En lo que hacía una reverencia a manera de dispensa su pensamiento volaba.

_«Es increíble que ambos puedan ser dueños del espacio donde se encuentran. Cuando miró a Korn nada más existe que él y lo mismo me ocurre con Tsugura san. Es aterrador que existan seres así… sobretodo en el caso de sempai, quien es humano nada más; pero posee un halo divino… verdaderamente aterrador»_.

Los engranes de su cerebro empezaron a girar y se dio cuenta de que tenía que explicar la inesperada presencia de Korn al propietario del departamento donde se ella se acababa exhibir abrazada a un hombre joven que ni siquiera estaba invitado por él y que entro como si fuera también dueño del lugar y que para colmo no era precisamente un mortal común y corriente.

_«Acabo de tirar por la borda toda una vida futura. A sus ojos ya no soy pura y ¿ahora qué haré? No va a creer que él es un ser mágico y que apareció de repente frente a mí»_, la depresión se estaba apoderando de ella, pero trataría de explicar que había pasado cuando ella misma lo hubiera comprendido. Primero lo primero tenía que disculparse por su acción anterior y por la actual.

—¡Lamento mucho haber abusado de la hospitalidad con la que me ha distinguido al haberle levantado la voz hace un momento! Pero le aseguro Tsugura san que lo que ocurrió después está fuera de mi control. Sé que lo más probable es que dude de mis palabras, pero le puedo asegurar que lo que acaba de ver es resultado de una magia que no alcanzó a entender —ella volteo a ver donde estaba su «príncipe» y con un gesto le pidió que se acercara.

Él lo hizo, pero su mirada estaba puesta en Ren. El rubio se situó al lado de la chica aún desafiando con los ojos a su rival.

—Tsugura san, en una ocasión le dije que yo conocí a un ser muy especial que me había regalado el objeto más preciado para mí… —él asintió al recordar el incidente con la piedra de cuarzo —… pues este es mi muy querido amigo Korn y es un miembro de la realeza mágica que habita en el país de las hadas —terminó de decir una muy feliz Kyoko al presentarle a su maestro a su antiguo compañero de juegos infantiles.

Ambos tenían el escrito en la faz la palabra «pelea», en el ambiente se podía respirar de nuevo la hostilidad que los envolvía, alimentando de forma indirecta a los demonios de la chica.

_«Sí, sí, sí, que maravillosa sensación de oscuridad»_, se movía en círculos sobre el hombro del ojiverde el pequeño ser.

Burlándose de su oponente, Kuon le extendió la mano como forma de saludo y el moreno estuvo a punto de darle un manotazo cuando percibió la expectante mirada de la miembro número uno de Love Me. No le quedó más remedio que estrecharla, pero haciendo fuerza de más en ella como un mensaje cifrado hacia su contrincante, quien no rechazó el recado.

_«Se parecen mucho. La estatura, los rasgos faciales, podría decir que hasta en los gestos y hace un minuto al escuchar la voz de Korn adulto sentí que era la de él ¿Estaré confundiéndome por los acontecimientos recientes?»_, los observaba detenidamente en lo que ellos simulaban una cordial presentación.

—Mogami san ¿Estas diciéndome que tu amigo es de otro mundo? —le inquirió el actor haciendo énfasis en su tono de incredulidad y señalando la presencia del otro hombre en el pasillo.

Ella estudió su semblante y no había indicios de burla en el, pero quiso asegurarse de ello.

—¿Me cree? —preguntó insegura.

—Por supuesto, jamás se me ha ocurrido dudar de ti —respondió con sinceridad el moreno.

La cara de la joven promesa del medio artístico se ilumino por la confianza que aún le prodigaba el actor.

—Muchas gracias —fueron las palabras más sinceras y cargadas de emoción que hubieran salido de su boca.

_«¡Ay! Ama ¿Qué tan herido saldrá su corazón de todo esto?»_, se pregunto la mini presencia demoniaca.

Fue la mujer quien dio pie a otro de los muchos giros que había tenido ese treinta y uno de octubre al tratar de hablar a solas con su viejo amigo.

—Tsugura san, sé que prometí pasar esta noche en un maratón de terror con usted—_«aunque no fue exactamente ese el género que terminamos viendo»_, —pero me gustaría ponerme al día con Korn y si no le es molesto preferiría irme para no incomodarlo con nuestros viejos recuerdos —dijo apenada.

_«De ninguna manera»_, respondió mentalmente el moreno.

_«Definitivamente esta es mi oportunidad»_, pensó el rubio sin sospechar la jugada de su contrario.

—Mogami san ¿Estas diciéndome que vas a incumplir una promesa? Nunca habría pensado eso de ti, pero puedes irte si lo deseas. No importa que el día de hoy no haya comido apropiadamente, ni que el accidente del que fui testigo me haya impactado, ni que mi kohai prefiera estar en otra parte antes que conmigo. Ve a conversar con tu i.n.e.s.p.e.r.a.d.a —hizo énfasis en esta palabra —visita que yo siempre estaré esperándote.

Cada una de sus oraciones hacía sentir más pequeña y desagradecida a la ambarina, quien no sabía cual camino tomar. Nunca había estado tan confusa. Por un lado un ser al que adoraba desde su más tierna infancia y por el otro el hombre que amaba y respetaba.

_«¡Desgraciado bastardo! Ni creas que me vas arruinar esto»_. Kuon estaba molesto, pero no podía expresarlo abiertamente debido a la presencia femenina.

_«Lo que tu hagas, yo lo puedo mejorar»_, hablaba consigo mismo Ren.

El ente situado aún en el hombro izquierdo del blondo tenía de nuevo palomitas de maíz con mantequilla, pues al parecer la función no había terminado.

* * *

**_«Continuará»_**

* * *

**Comentarios:**

**- ****Película Dolls del director japonés Kitano Takeshi:** Matsumoto y Sawako habían sido una pareja feliz que parecía destinada al matrimonio, pero las anticuadas presiones de unos padres que se entrometieron en su vida y el éxito forzaron al joven a tomar una trágica decisión. Hiro es un anciano jefe yakuza. Aunque vive rodeado de respeto y riqueza, está sólo y su salud es precaria. Treinta años atrás, era un pobre trabajador en una fábrica y tenía una novia adorable, pero la abandonó en busca de sus sueños de éxito. Antes del accidente, Haruna fue una famosa estrella del pop que vivía en un glamuroso mundo. Millones de personas la adoraban y deseaban poder acercarse a ella, ahora su rostro está cubierto de vendajes. Nukui fue probablemente su fan más devoto, y hoy ha venido a demostrarlo... Tres historias contemporáneas inspiradas en las muñecas del teatro Bunraku. Tres historias, interrelacionadas por la tristeza. Tres historias de amor inmortal.

**- ****Kitano Takeshi:** es un actor, cineasta, comediante, escritor, poeta, pintor y diseñador de videojuegos japonés. Conocido en su país principalmente como personaje televisivo y miembro del dúo cómico Two Beat junto con Kiyoshi Kaneko. La mayoría de las películas que Kitano ha dirigido son dramas acerca de mafiosos o la policía, caracterizadas por contar con un humor muy inexpresivo, casi estático. Comúnmente emplea largas tomas, donde parece que nada sucediera o la edición cuenta con cortes que saltan a las consecuencias de un suceso determinado. Muchas de sus películas expresan una filosofía sombría o nihilista, pero también cuentan con mucho humor y un gran cariño por los personajes. Paradójicamente, los largometrajes de Kitano parecen dejar impresiones controvertidas. Si bien superficialmente siguen la estructura de la comedia negra o del cine de yakuzas, enfatizan preguntas morales y entregan mucho material para la reflexión personal. Si bien el reconocimiento que recibe en el mundo crece, el público japonés le conoce principalmente como animador de televisión y comediante. Su interpretación de Zatōichi en la película homónima de 2003 ha sido, hasta el momento, su mayor éxito comercial en Japón. Dolls (2002), película que dirigió y en la que no participó como actor, se considera que es su obra maestra, tanto por el guion que él mismo escribió, como la puesta en escena y la fotografía hecha con una gran maestría en el tratamiento de los colores produciendo unos planos de excepcional belleza plástica.

**- ****Película Dolls del director Stuart Gordon:** Gabriel y Hilary, una pareja de ancianos que se dedican a fabricar muñecas de artesanía, dan cobijo en su casa de campo a varios excursionistas durante una noche de tormenta. El hijo de uno de los excursionistas descubre durante la noche que las muñecas son en realidad, seres humanos a los que el matrimonio ha convertido en miniaturas con el fin de manipularlos para llevar a cabo sus perversos planes.

**- ****Stuart Gordon:** es un director de cine, escritor y productor de películas y obras de teatro. Su trabajo es mayormente conocido por sus películas de terror, así como algunas producciones de ciencia ficción.

**- ****El David:** es una escultura de mármol blanco de 5.17 m, de altura y 5,572 kilogramos de peso, realizada por Miguel Ángel Buonarroti entre 1501 y 1504 por encargo de la Opera del Duomo de la Catedral de Santa María del Fiore de Florencia.

**- ****Michelangelo Buonarroti****:** nació en Caprese, 6 de marzo de 1475 y murió en Roma, 18 de febrero de 1564), conocido en español como Miguel Ángel, fue un arquitecto, escultor y pintor italiano renacentista, considerado uno de los más grandes artistas de la historia tanto por sus esculturas como por sus pinturas y obra arquitectónica. Desarrolló su labor artística a lo largo de más de setenta años entre Florencia y Roma, que era donde vivían sus grandes mecenas, la familia Médicis de Florencia, y los diferentes papas romanos.

**- ****El ****decibelio**** (en España) o ****decibel**** (Améric[a): **con símbolo dB, es la unidad relativa empleada en acústica, electricidad, telecomunicaciones y otras especialidades para expresar la relación entre dos magnitudes: la magnitud que se estudia y una magnitud de referencia. Con mayor frecuencia se emplea para relacionar magnitudes acústicas, pero también es frecuente encontrar medidas en decibelios de otras magnitudes, por ejemplo las eléctricas o las lumínicas.

* * *

**Gracias por la paciencia ****Aretha Atrahasis**** y con mucho cariño va dedicado a ti.**

**¡Esto se pone bueno! ;)**

**Hotaru.**


End file.
